World of Chances
by nileylvr1316
Summary: 6 people. 3 stories follow miley,mandy,camilla as they meet 3 exordinary boys and find love along the way niley jomilla kandy
1. Chapter 1

Miley walked into the Hollywood records studio. She looked around at her surroundings, taking in all the past, present, and future celebrities. "Hey Mi" she turned around to see her best friend Mandy eating a donut.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked the 25 year old lady

"Nothing" Mandy said, "You know we have that meeting with the new executive producer today." She said casually biting into her donut.

'_Shit…I forgot' _Miley thought, then realizing something…"Why aren't _you_ in there?"

Cowering away from the 22 year old, knowing her temper "…There was donuts in the

Lounge"

And with a huff Miley grabbed her friend's arm and rushed into the office of none other than…**Mr. Kevin Jonas.**

"Ahhh…nice to have you two join us." He said with an obviously not impressed look in his eyes. "Uh…yeah sorry about that. You see my friend here-"

"Save yourself the breath and me the time. Will you Cyrus?" He remarked back. "Sit."

'_What the hell? Do I look like a dog?' _Miley thought sitting down next to her friend before "-hes-all-that" could speak again.

"So Miley I have two very good friends of mine coming in today" He locked his hazel eyes on to the Nashville born beauty, "I suppose even _you _know who Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez are." A smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm not that stupid of course I know who they are" She replied while rolling her eyes, then opened her mouth to speak again "But I'd rather work with someone with…hmm…talent." She said to her new boss, with an equal annoying smirk plastered on her round face. She knew them all right. She remembered when she was 16; bringing Noah to those Selena Gomez concerts_ 'I don't even know how that little rat voiced…thing got a contract.'_ Demi…ehhh not a big fan of the screaming.

"Well… this isn't your decision is it?" Kevin rhetorically replied knowing he didn't want an answer and she knew also. "So I suggest you get up, walk out, and go do your job or I start my first day on the job firing you. It's really all up to you."

She sent him one more death glare before deciding to keep her job. _'If looks could kill…' _Mandy thought watching her friend walk out the door. Mandy turned and faced the new exec.

"So, what am I supposed to do until Miley gets finished?" She asked her boss knowing that until Miley gets done "technically" of the clock

He looked at the 25 year old for about what seemed an eternity, then spoke, "Get me a hazelnut cappuccino and maybe a…low fat for yourself." He finally replied before going about his business.

Mandy's jaw dropped. Who was he to tell her that? "Excuse me?" she questioned, both hands on hips.

He didn't even look at her, "Yes you may leave now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second chapter…obviously. Anyway to those who don't like Camilla or jomilla GET OVER IT. Okay on with the story :D**

Miley rubbed her temples after a long day at work. Selena not the nicest of all people to work with; especially after the fact she didn't get her "beauty buzz". Please she needs to sleep for like a million years. And Demi…she was nice, but _too_ nice. It annoyed the hell out of Miley. And to top it all off _Kevin _was a major douche, she didn't get it he was supposed to be the nice one. _'I wonder what dildo he has stuck up his ass'_ Miley wondered to herself, and then laughing out loud. She was too caught up into her own craziness to notice Mandy walk in.

"Um…Mile." Mandy said eyeing her friend weirdly.

Miley turned around and looked at her,"Oh, hey. Here." Miley said giving her the two cds' so she could work her "Mandy Magic" as she called it.

Mandy took the cds' into her hand,"That new boss is something isn't he?"

Miley scoffed,"Yeah duh, he obviously hasn't been laid in quite a while."

"I'll kindly take up that position." Mandy muttered to her self hoping Miley wouldn't hear.

Miley looked at her friend with wide eyes, "Oh, my god. Amanda you can _**not**_ go there."

Mandy looked at her friend amused _'Eve ate the forbidden fruit…' _she thought to her self.

"Chill Mi I was kidding" Mandy walked towards the door, then looked at her distressed friend, "Oh yeah that new singer what-her-face got dropped by Kevin." And with that she left

Miley groaned, she saw so much hope for that 13 year old girl. She even saw herself in that girl too. She stood up and walked out the door to give Kevin a piece of her mind. But instead was met with a door and in result her face colliding to the door. _'Oh, great kill me now'. _

"Oh, my gosh. Are you okay?"

'_I'm dead.'_ That was the only conclusion Miley could come up with when she looked up and her blue eyes met these two brown orbs looking back at her intensely filled with concern.

"Did I kill her?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"No…at least I don't think so." She knew that voice…

Miley opened her eyes to see Mandy standing over her._ 'Okay I'm not dead.'_

"Are you okay? I should've been watching where I was going. Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Miley looked at the young star who was about her age and giggled as he rambled on cutely.

"No. I'm okay" She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and helped her up _'what a gentleman'_.

"Good and sorry about that…" He said scratching his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay Nick." Miley said as a rosy color went to her cheeks.

He wasn't surprised she knew his name. Who doesn't? He was Nick Jonas: former member of the teen sensation the Jonas Brothers then at 17 venturing off and creating a solo band. Making him the proud owner of more than 10 Grammy awards.

He smirked at the beautiful brunette in front of him, "Fan?"

"No, but I don't live under a rock." She replied gracefully, mirroring his beautiful smirk.

Mandy slipped away to let the 22 year olds flirt

Nick was about to respond when he heard his name being called by his older brother. He groaned and mentally cursed at his brother. "I should get going…"

"Yeah me too before your brother chews off my head." She said laughing lightly.

"Before I go can I have your number? I-I mean if that's okay with you? Not that I wouldn't like I but…" Miley giggled again as she watched Nick ramble on again. She smiled and handed him a card with her number on it.

"Here." She gave him one last smile before walking away.

Nick smiled and read the name out loud, "Miley."

**There you go and next time I would like at least 5 reviews.**

**Awww Niley how cute :D**

**Next chapter Camilla will be in it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm uploading this chapter for ****SydKathBiffz. Oh yeah be jealous. Anyway I like Demi and Selena, but there's a reason why Miley doesn't like them which will be huge drama later…**

Miley walked into her condo, which she shared with Camilla and sat on the couch with the goofiest smile on her face making the Brazilian beauty look at her weirdly. Miley turned her attention on to the girl looking at her. "Why does everyone keep giving me those looks? Gosh." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe it's because you look like you're high off of happy gas." Camilla retaliated.

"Why can't I be happy?"

"Cause you're always upset about something Miss Miley." Camilla said simply focusing her attention to Brody and Jayde argue about something**. ****(A/N: Oh, yeah. Hills are**

**life.)**

Miley stuck her tongue out at Camilla, while 24 year old giggled in response. "Well I gave someone my number today." Miley said smiling as she remembered **his** gorgeous grin. Camilla shut of the television and focused all her attention on her best friend.

"Details. Now." Camilla ordered like a drill sergeant.

"Well he's a boy-." Miley stated teasing the older female in front of her…

"Well hell I hope so," Camilla said rolling her eyes at the giggling female in front of her. "I mean real details girl."

"How about I just tell you who he is?" Miley said smiling at her irritated friend, deciding to not tease her any longer.

"You better before I knock those blue eyes out of your skull." Camilla replied playfully glaring at the young girl.

"It's Nick Jonas." Miley said blushing and screaming on the inside.

"Oh." Camilla said simply looking away from one very confused Miley

'_What's her problem?' _Miley wondered to herself. This wasn't like Camilla to not have anything to say. Besides wasn't she the one that urged Miley to get onto the dating scene.

Camilla remembered the Joneses' all right. They used to be best friends. She even dated the middle one. Yes it's true she was apart of the power couple _Jomilla. _She loved Joe with every ounce of fiber in her being. That was until he abruptly broke up with her and ever since then she and the boys never spoke again. And another thing that was special about there love was she wasn't a famous actress or singer. Oh, sure she appeared in a music video with them but, that was only because her uncle was the director for the video shoot. She remembers everything about _him_. _His _touch, _his_ taste, _his _feel. **Everything.** Yet she also remembered _those_ tears, _those_ angry words, _that_ hurt. She didn't want her best friend, no sister to feel those emotions. But who was she to tell Miley not to go after a boy that she liked? Not a very good friend that's what.

***sniffs air* is that….Drama I smell**

**Follow me on twitter: N_M_Niley**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**Next chapter Joey will be in it and maybe nick will ask out Miley…who knows. Oh wait I Do ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nick walked out of his room in his condo and saw Joe on the couch flipping threw the channels. He sighed not knowing why he agreed to let Joe live with him. He's the star of a comedy show in its 3rd season called "Living Single". It's not like he can't afford a house but he is his brother and Joe's afraid of the dark.

"Hey, bro." Joe said as he realized his younger brother looking at him.

"Hey." Nick replied back taking a seat next to Joe.

Joe turned and looked at his brother, "Did you talk to kev about the whole last concert thing?"

You see Joe and Nick wanted to do one last concert together as the Jonas Brothers, since they never really gave a proper goodbye to their fans.

"Yeah." Nick answered, his mind drifting to a certain someone…

"Well-" Joe said impatiently.

"Oh, he said that he has to see about his schedule."

Joe groaned; classic Kevin to put his career before the one thing he truly loves: music.

Nick shrugged, "I don't know why he's been so uptight lately." This attitude of Kevin's really getting on his brother's nerves. Nick thought _he_ was supposed to be the serious one, Kevin was supposed to be the hyper one, and Joe was supposed to be the funny one.

"I know the problem," Joe started "He needs to get laid."

Nick gave him a grossed out face. Okay picturing your oldest brother getting laid by some chick. Not the prettiest of images. And of course Joe would suggest that…his motto is "fame, sex, and money".

"Joe…" was all nick could get out before shaking his head in disappointment. It came as a habit with Joe around.

Joe's eyes' flickered with excitement, thinking he had the most brilliant idea ever. By the look on his face you would've thought he invented poptarts.

"Oh, I got it. We stage an intervention."

"Joe he's a _work_aholic, not an alcoholic."

"What's the difference?" Joe challenged smirking at his younger brother, thinking he's so smart.

Nick gave his brother an "I'm-going to-pretend-you-didn't-just-ask-that-dumbass-question", then spoke, "I just don't get it, mom gave birth to 3 intelligent boys…then some how _you_ popped out."

Joe looked at his brother with an offended look on his face, "Eat balls Nicholas!" Joe said before jumping on to his brother in that creepy but, cute brotherly way. Nick was not amused he huffed and proceeded to knock his brother on to the floor.

Joe although was very amused, not by the fact he jumped on the brother but, by how strong his little bro has gotten. He laughed then pulled himself onto the couch but, not before noticing a white paper- the size of an index card in Nick's hand.

"What's in your hand?" Joe asked

Nick opened his hand and blushed slightly, "Oh, this…" Joe nodded his head. "It's a number." Nick finally admitted to his older man in front of him who obviously wasn't going to let one go.

"Who's?" Joe asked getting interested in thought of his brother getting into a relationship.

"You don't know her." Nick responded hoping Joe will let it go.

"Well, obviously because she'd be in my bed screaming my name." Joe retorted back smirking. It's an understatement to say he gets around with the young girls in Hollywood.

Nick rolled his eye in disgust; still his old insecurities rushed to the front of his head._ 'She wouldn't be his type anyway…right?'_

"Chill, I'm joking. I know she's yours." Joe said giving him an encouraging smile, knowing by the way Nick blushed he had a crush on her.

Nick didn't respond. He just kept looking at her number debating if he should call or not.

"Are you going to call her?" Joe asked giving him an upwards side glance.

Nick finally answered his question. No. He liked her all right but…she was absolutely stunning, and he was just…Nick.

"Okay." Joe said simply. Nick was dumbfounded. He expected a **whole** lot than that. .HELL!?!? Nick was even more confused when Joe took out his phone then took the small piece of paper out his hand._ 'What is he doing?'_ Then it hit him like a tidal wave. Oh, he better not….!

Joe started to dial the numbers on the business card, while Nick looked on in terror.

"When you two get married you'll thank me later." Joe said while listening to the rings.

One ring….

Two rings….

Three rings….

"She's not there Joe. Hang up!" Nick pleaded. Joe placed a finger to his own lips which in "Joe language" meant "Shut the Hell Up".

"Hello?" asked an angelic voice.

"Hey," Joe smiled "This is Joe. Joe Jonas."

She went quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking again, "This is Miley. Miley Cyrus." Miley replied laughing.

"Oh, Hey _Miley_ I see you met my brother a couple days ago." Joe stated

"Um, Yeah but why are _you_ calling?" The brunette asked clearly confused about this whole arrangement. Nick was about to die.

"Well, you see my brother Nick is a big sissy and was too afraid to ask you out to lunch." Joe said as Nick buried his face in his hands.

Miley smiled, "Tell him I'd love to."

Joe smiled proudly, "Okay how's Village Idiot at 1:30 sound?"

"Cool I'll meet him there. Bye." She hung up.

"What did she say?" Nick asked Joe eagerly.

Joe decided to tease his brother, "Oh, I don't know…"

"Joe!" Nick yelled not in the mood for his games.

Joe snickered, "She said Yes." And Nick smiled before engulfing his brother in a hug

**Reviews PLZZZZZZ!!!!**

**Next chapter will be the niley lunch date **


	5. Chapter 5

**Update: Sorry but I'm canceling World of Chances. It's not really going anywhere so…yeah. On the bright side I will start updating at least once a week with my new story Maneater. So stay tuned.**

**Questions: **

**What do you think about Jemi? Personally I'm okay with them, but Joe has a reputation for being a heartbreaker and a player.**

**Follow me N_M_Niley**


End file.
